


Full

by sluttyspock



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Jotunn Loki (Marvel), King Thor (Marvel), Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Multiple Orgasms, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluttyspock/pseuds/sluttyspock
Summary: Only his consort, happy, healthy, and heavy with his child, can make Thor’s terrible day better.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 378





	Full

**Author's Note:**

> Also contains mentions of anal sex and oral sex. Loki isn’t technically underage here because he’s of age to be betrothed and married but I did imagine him to be about 16 in human years (although he’s like, 1000 years old when he gets married) and that it’s set in a world where it’s acceptable for 16-year-olds to be married off.

Thor irritatedly tears at the fastenings of the ceremonial armour plate as soon as he steps into the foyer of his bed chambers, tossing the heavy metal onto the floor noisily. It scares the palace maids who had moved to help undress their king, all three of them bending down to pick up the offending pieces of clothing before hurriedly scuttling back into the shadows, not wanting to spark the king’s ire further. He feels kind of bad about it, really, but he honestly can’t bring himself to care right now. Not after the day he’s had.

Court had been more insufferable than usual - a bunch of obstinate and querulous old men who were, at best, silent on the topic and at worst, condescending, lecturing him about how he was too young and too eager to bring about change, not aware that _with all due respect, Your Majesty, Asgard didn’t get to rule the nine realms by spending time and money on tricks and illusions_. Either way, all his ministers had been useless. He had made absolutely no headway on the education reform bill he’d wanted to pass, to redirect more funds from the military into educational and cultural exchange programmes with other realms. He knew that the conservatives in court still held Asgard’s warring past in high regard and wouldn’t have it deprioritised for anything, much less something as feminine and frivolous to bloodthirsty Asgardians as the study of magic, but he hadn’t expected to encounter this much resistance to the pursuit of diplomacy in lieu of deterrence. He just wishes they’d realise that there was more to magic than just using it to fortify weapons used in combat, and in this respect, Asgard is way less developed than other realms, something that his own Jotun consort had helped him realise.

Speaking of whom - it was only the thought of Loki that had kept Thor going throughout the day. It was the memory of Loki, beautiful as the most precious sapphire stone and waiting for him in his chambers to serve as welcome respite from the sad, pallid, greying men of the court and the knowledge that Loki would undoubtedly be upset with him if he killed his entire ministerial cabinet and started a coup that had kept him from doing so.

Surely enough, the sight that greets him when he strides through the doors leading the bedroom proper is enough to melt all the remaining tension of the day from Thor. Loki’s seated at the window ledge, the very picture of perfection as he perches a book on his huge pregnant belly. The sight makes Thor’s heart clench and surge with affection and he breaks into a smile involuntarily.

At the sound of the heavy doors clicking shut, Loki looks up from his book. His face splits into a mirroring grin, one that reminds Thor exactly how young Loki is. He had been but ten centuries old, barely out of adolescence and exactly half Thor's age, when they got married 4 years ago. But the centuries between them had done nothing to hinder the attraction - sexual at first, but developing into romantic in no time at all - between them, and here they are, with 4 years of marriage, 3 children, and a fourth on the way.

Loki swings his legs off the ledge and begins a cute little waddle towards Thor, one hand supporting his back as it strains with the weight of the child inside him and Thor feels the stirrings of arousal within him. The contrast of little Loki’s young visage and slight stature against his heavy belly never fails to turn Thor on.

“How was your day, my love?” Loki asks when he reaches Thor.

Shaking his head, Thor answers, “Lets talk of happier things, Loki,” moving in for a kiss. “For instance,” he continues, his breath fanning over Loki’s lips, “How much I enjoy the sight of you round with my seed, and how much I want to put another baby in you, to see you get even rounder.”

Loki giggles and turns his head away, swatting Thor on the arm. “Thor!” he exclaims. “At least let me birth this one first - I might like a little rest after this one, too,” he quips.

Quick as lightning, Thor is all over Loki. He picks his pregnant consort up in his arms as if he weighs nothing, and a startled Loki immediately wraps his legs around Thor’s waist. Although they don’t get very far on account of his belly.

“No,” Thor growls as he buries his face in Loki’s chest, kissing and mouthing at the soft cleavage. Loki wasn't well endowed by Asgard's standards, but seeing his breasts swell and grow throughout his pregnancy was sexier to Thor than any heavy-breasted maiden. “I’m going to keep you round and full, my Queen,” he promises, moving one hand up from where it was supporting Loki’s weight at his bottom to yank the collar of his robes down, exposing the round mounds of flesh, full with milk and nourishment for their progeny. Thor ducks his head to lave his tongue over a nipple and sucks it into his mouth, relishing his lover’s moan. When the first splash of milk hits his tongue, Thor’s cock jerks violently in the confines of his breeches.

He walks backwards them to the bed, lowering Loki carefully onto the soft furs before straightening up to undo his breeches. He takes the opportunity to admire Loki - the regal, composed Loki who frightens even the most senior of ministers in Thor’s court with his cold, stern gaze - lying down in his bed chambers, royal robes torn to expose his tits like a common whore, and so full of Thor’s seed, a living testament to his virility. He must have taken too long in his admiration of his Queen, however, for with a flick of his wrist, Loki magics away both their clothes in a wash of green light.

“Impatient, are we?” Thor teases, crouching over Loki on all fours on their bed - the bed that has produced Asgard’s heirs and assured the dynasty’s continued prosperity. At the rate they’re going, they’re sure to be the most prolific royal couple Asgard has ever seen. Thor chuckles at the thought of this bed being preserved as a symbol of fertility for worship by future generations of Asgardians, for long after they are both gone.

“You were taking too long, Thor,” Loki complains with a little giggle. “I was afraid I’d have to take care of myself,” he pouts, reaching a hand downwards. Thor traces the movement greedily with his eyes, watching the long, slender fingers tug at his cock, straining upwards and curving with his belly.

“And how would you have taken care of yourself, my love?” Thor asks, never tearing his eyes away from the erotic sight of his husband’s glistening cunt growing wetter with slick.

Loki hums, as if in thought. “Well,” he begins, “I’m still loose from this morning, so maybe something different.” As he says that, he reaches two fingers downwards and past his perineum, slipping the digits into his arse with next to no resistance. Thor moans out loud, his mind conjuring up the memories of him holding Loki by his hips as he thrusted into the tight ring of his arse from behind. It had been a good start to the day, Thor thought. In hindsight, he should have stayed in bed to continue buggering his Queen instead of heading off to court.

Loki then trails his fingers upwards, giving his dick teasing little tugs. “Hmm, or maybe I’d jack off, pretending that it was Your Majesty’s arse I was fucking instead,” Loki continues. His face is one of innocent contemplation, but the was his hands are expertly working over his member, thumb swiping across the slit at the upstroke, is anything but. Unconsciously, Thor begins to mirror Loki’s actions and jerk himself off even as his arse throbs, suddenly achingly empty. Thor makes a mental note to prep himself once Loki has delivered - it really has been too long since Thor has had his queen inside of him.

“Hmm, but that’s not quite right, either,” Loki says as a fat drop of precum slides over his fist.

“What I want, my love, is for you to put another babe in me.”

At the echoing of Thor’s deepest desires by the very subject of his fantasies, all of Thor’s blood rushes south, leaving him slightly lightheaded. Thor’s eyes flick up to Loki’s and he sees that Loki’s pupils are dilated, the green nearly completely giving way to black. Loki holds Thor’s gaze steadily as he grabs his knees, bringing them up close to his chest. He lays his feet flat on the bed, legs splayed to the side and spread eagle for Thor to have his wicked way with him. Unable to resist, Thor breaks the eye contact to flit his gaze downwards, drinking in the sight of his queen’s delicate folds to Thor, already glistening and dripping with his arousal.

With a growl, Thor surges forward to claim Loki’s lips in a dirty, messy kiss full of teeth and tongue and moans. His hands slide down Loki’s body, pausing to caress the mound of Loki’s distended belly. A desperate whimper escapes Thor as he feels the weight of Loki’s belly - the fullness of his son growing inside his lover that only serves to make his own lust grow and Thor feels half-mad with it. Pulling back to gaze down at Loki, Thor keeps one hand on the apex of his belly as he moves the other down between his legs, two fingers breaching Loki’s tight folds at one go. It’s so slick it goes in without any resistance at all and they both groan simultaneously at the sensation.

Thor starts pumping his fingers in and out of his Queen, relishing Loki’s breathy whines as he grinds down harder on Thor’s fingers.

“You like that?” Thor asks huskily. Loki’s only reply is another moan as Thor crooks his fingers upwards.

“I said,” Thor repeats, unable to tear his gaze from Loki, who has clenched his eyes at the onslaught of pleasure, while Thor incessantly prods his fingers against that sweet spot he knows always makes Loki’s knees weak. “Do you like that?”

“Yes-Yes!” Loki all but screams. He’s close, Thor can feel it. He’s getting tighter and tighter and Thor can feel his legs quivering from where they’re spread around him.

“Good,” he smirks. Thor withdraws his other hand where it’s been splayed across Loki’s pregnant stomach to play with his husband’s cock, tugging at it with the fast, sure strokes as he adds another finger to the two in Loki’s hole, feeling his greedy cunt stretch and yield to accommodate the intrusion. It’s truly a wonder how Loki manages to stay so tight even after the birth of 3 babes and daily fucks. Thor wants nothing more than to loosen him up, to have him open and gaping for him and from him - from his fingers, from his cock, from his children.

There’s barely any warning before Loki comes, arching his back as his cunt tightens rhythmically around his fingers, the clenching so strong that it nearly cuts off the circulation to Thor’s fingers. When it abates, Thor withdraws his dripping wet and brings them to his mouth. Loki’s propped up on his elbows, gazing at Thor hollow his cheeks as he sucks each drenched digit as if it were the sweetest ambrosia.

“Delicious,” he pronounces. He trails his spit-slick fingers down his neck, intent on putting on a little show for his queen. He strokes the length of his clavicle with one hand, the other stopping to pinch and twist at his own nipple, moaning at the sensation. Loki’s pupils become more and more lust-blown as Thor switches sides to give the other nipple the same treatment before he dipping his fingers between the hard ridges of his abs, teasing himself.

“Are you quite done pleasuring yourself instead of me, my king?” Loki asks, attempting to sound annoyed. His tone is rather undercut by the aroused breathlessness that accompanies it, Thor thinks.

“Just about,” Thor answers playfully. Not willing to end his fun just yet, Thor circles his rock-hard cock with his hand. God, he’s so turned on by now that even the loose grip of his fist feels mind blowing - how is he going to last once he actually enters Loki!

“It’s a bit dry, I think,” Thor muses. Then, he shuffles forward, nearer Loki’s inviting cunt. Gripping the base of his dick for leverage, Thor smears his cock lightly over and around Loki’s folds. It takes all of his willpower not to just push in right there and then, but he’s determined to draw this out as long as he can. He deserves it, he thinks, after the day that he’s had.

Sticking the blunt head of his dick into Loki to gather more slick, Thor still resists pushing in. Instead, he withdraws his dick and leans back to rest his weight on his calves, smearing the wetness he had gathered from Loki’s pussy with a slow drag of his fist up and down his cock and relishing the heightened pleasure from the smooth glide of his visit over his cock.

“Thooooor,” comes Loki’s indignant whine and Thor can’t help but chuckle. Loki’s just too cute when he’s so horny and needs something filling him up! Never one to deny his Queen anything, especially not when he’s so obediently carrying his child, Thor enters Loki in one smooth stroke, groaning at the sensation of the vice-like grip of Loki’s smooth inner walls. Loki emits an accompanying groan at the sensation of being stretched around Thor’s obscenely thick cock, much thicker than the three digits could have prepared him for.

Holding himself up on straightened arms above Loki, Thor begins to rut. The entire length of his cock can’t enter Loki fully in this position, given the pregnant stomach in the way, but there’s something so inexplicably intimate about feeling the life that they have created whilst in the act of doing so that Thor loathes to change positions. Instead, Thor only pulls out slightly before pumping his hips back in. It seems to do the trick regardless; Loki’s eyes are rolled back in pleasure and he’s raking his blunt, painted nails up and down the sinewy muscles of Thor’s back and arms, as if unable to make a decision of what he wants to touch the most.

“I’m close,” Loki announces, nails digging into the meat of Thor’s bicep more insistently at the same time that he digs his heels into the bed to offer more of himself up to Thor. Doubling his efforts, Thor pushes himself up, coming up on his knees instead. Although he misses the heat and the roundness of Loki’s belly between them, this position allows Thor to sheath his entire cock into Loki’s cunt, which he does. Withdrawing his member almost all the way out, Thor leaves only the tip at the edge of his folds before ramming back into Loki. At every snap of his hips, the flat of Thor’s abs bumps the distended flesh of Loki’s pregnant belly. That feeling, combined with the vision of his Loki’s cunt stretched impossibly wide around his thick cock is obscene, sets every one of Thor’s nerve endings alight and drives him to put all his force into fucking into Loki as hard as he can, drawing louder and louder shouts from his lover beneath him.

As Loki’s cries reach a crescendo and his begging and blabbering become more incoherent than ever (distantly, Thor thinks that he should double check on the soundproofing charms of the bedchamber. When they had first gotten married, the sounds coming from their bedroom had been so loud and so lewd that Frigga had had to speak to Thor about some of the palace maids and guards requesting for changes in post out of embarrassment - and that was saying something, considering that Asgard was nothing if not a liberal society), he comes with one final, loud squeal. Thor feels before he sees the wetness gushing from Loki’s hole; the squirting is so forceful that it splashes up and drenches not only Thor’s pubis, but even the apex of Loki’s pregnant stomach. The sight of Loki’s release sullying his belly, wherein lies his son, a Prince of Asgard, a future god - the profane against the sacred - and the knowledge that he is the one responsible for this filth makes Thor lightheaded with want. The need to mark Loki even more completely as his, to see evidence of Thor inscribed both inside and outside of Loki, to mix his own release with Loki’s and solidify their union in every way possible, consumes him. Before he even gives Loki a chance to catch his breath, Thor pulls out of Loki and rolls him around onto his hands and knees.

Unfortunately, the diaphanous royal robes that Loki was still dressed in had wound itself around Loki’s legs. With a growl of frustration at his access being hindered, Thor rips the gauzy material apart with his bear hands. The rip is immensely satisfying to his ears, as is the unobstructed view of his consort’s expanse of blue, unblemished skin to his eyes. His consort - his wonderful, lovely, incomparable, and incomparably slutty consort - automatically spreads his legs wider and curves his back even more where it’s already bowed from the weight of his midsection, allowing Thor greater access.

The feeling of sheathing himself back inside Loki’s tight heat is indescribable, and Thor is helpless to do anything but fuck, clenching and hollowing out his butt cheeks with the force of his thrusts. At a particularly hard jab into Loki’s pussy, Loki bellows and drops to his elbows, the movement unintentionally tilting his hips upwards towards. The angle changes everything, and Thor feels like he’s buried deeper than ever in Loki’s body. “Harder,” Loki requests, moving his hands backwards to spread his cheeks apart at the same time that he thrusts backwards to ride Thor’s cock, his soft cheeks jiggling erotically at every meeting of their hips. It worried Thor in the early days of his first pregnancy, Loki’s desire for as brutal a fucking as ever even whilst pregnant. He had tried to go slow and gentle, but had soon learnt not to underestimate Loki’s ability to take a pounding regardless of whatever state he was in.

Thor feels his balls tightening and drawing up towards his body at the wanton display. Deciding to give himself more leverage with which to chase his orgasm, Thor splays his palms across Loki’s hipbones and pulling him backwards, aiding Loki’s efforts to spear himself on his cock.

Thor punctuates his thrusts with smooth, sensuous rolls of his hips, grinding his pelvis hard against Loki’s buttocks and chasing his orgasm with a single-minded focus. He had felt like he was on the edge for so long that he's taken aback by his own orgasm; Thor drapes himself across Loki’s back, the force of his orgasm making him helpless to do anything but hang on as he shoots rope after rope of hot come into Loki’s channel, feeling it becoming even wetter and hotter than before. Thor’s orgasm is so all-consuming - he comes so hard his ears are ringing and his eyes are clenched so tightly, he swears he actually sees stars - that he barely registers Loki still chasing his own pleasure beneath him by wriggling on Thor’s still-hard cock still sheathed within him, only realising that Loki is coming yet again when he feels the pulsing and spasming around his dick.

They stay like this for awhile more, chest pressed back as the two monarchs fight to catch their breaths. Finally, feeling himself soften, Thor reluctantly pulls out of Loki and flops down to the side and onto a damp spot on the bed, hissing as cold air hits his oversensitive cock.

Boneless after that orgasm, Thor’s eyes are closed and he’s already drifting off. He can Loki burrowing into him, his usual way of initiating post-coital cuddling, and Thor sleepily gathers his Queen into his arms. He’s just about fallen asleep when he hears Loki pipe up.

“Do you think you could go again soon?” At the same time, Loki grinds against Thor’s thigh and when Thor peeks one eye open to gaze down, sure enough, he’s greeted with the sight of Loki’s member, already half-hard and growing harder. Norns, to be a horny teenager again—and one whose raging hormones are augmented by pregnancy!

“I need you in me, Thor,” Loki breathes seductively into Thor’s neck, licking a wide stripe up and making Thor shiver. “Keep me full, my King.”

Despite himself, Thor feels the beginnings of arousal stir again in his loins. He’ll probably need a few minutes, but he’s more than content to suck Loki off while they wait for him to work himself back to full hardness.

“Well, my Queen,” Thor begins, rolling over on top of Loki again. “Your wish is my command.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a documentary I’d watched about King George III and their brood of 15 (?!) children. Wasn’t super thrilled with this but since I’d already began it I thought I’d just finish it up. Hope you enjoyed it a little bit anyway!


End file.
